<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Friend to Listen by coolbreezemage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615626">A Friend to Listen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbreezemage/pseuds/coolbreezemage'>coolbreezemage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:34:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolbreezemage/pseuds/coolbreezemage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a difficult night, Flayn brings Dimitri cookies and advice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd &amp; Flayn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Friend to Listen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sudden knock on Dimitri’s door startled him enough that he almost splashed ink over the page he was working on. How late was it? He’d been busy with this essay since dinner, and that was at least several hours ago. He set his pen down - cracked now, he realized with a stab of shame - and opened the door to find Flayn grinning up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prince Dimitri!” she exclaimed. “I have brought you a gift!” She stood up on her toes and held out something round covered in a yellow and white cloth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flayn! I- I thank you, but this isn’t necessary…” He took the gift anyway before she could risk falling over in her enthusiasm. It was a plate, and when he pulled the covering aside, a delicious sweet scent rose up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a plate of cookies! I have been tasked with delivering some to every student of the Blue Lions!” Clearly she thought this quite an honor. He only wished he could appreciate her gift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said, and that at least was honest. “Did you bake these?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned. “Sadly, no, Chef Dedue would not allow me. But I have found a way to help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope Dedue isn’t overworking himself. He’s a student too, is the kitchen not allowing him time to study?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flayn shook her head, green coils flying. “Do not fear! This was his idea! He says it is relaxing for him to provide food for others.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri didn’t doubt that. But still he wondered if this was what Dedue would honestly choose to do with his time, or if he’d felt compelled to. He shook his head. It was unworthy of him to question Dedue’s choices.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flayn looked up at him with wide worried eyes and a small frown. “Are you unhappy with them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, of course not. They look very well made, I am sure they’ll taste the same.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled again, delighted. “You are very welcome! Now sadly I must depart, I have many more deliveries to make!” To people who could better appreciate the gift. Mercedes and Annette especially would be delighted, and Ingrid never turned down food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri wished her luck, and she raced off down the hall. She was so sweet, perfectly formal when it was called for but enthusiastic and unworried all other times. He hoped she wasn’t causing Dedue any trouble. He’d told Dimitri before about Flayn’s…. difficulties with the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another ungrateful thought after she’d given him a gift. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed the door and set the plate of cookies on his desk. Then he picked up a cookie, studied it, and bit into it. He couldn’t taste the sugar or the spices, but he could feel the warmth from the oven and the richness of the butter, and the softness of the dense crumb. Dedue’s work for certain - he was sure that if Flayn had done it herself, there would be flecks of eggshell or worse in the mix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned to the report he was writing, careful to keep oily fingerprints far away from the paper and books. A few minutes later he heard Flayn dancing down the hall, heard Sylvain’s voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t I supposed to be keeping away from you?” he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We shall resume our agreement after this, in case you are worried,” Flayn replied, and even Dimitri could hear the teasing in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dimitri took a moment to be very grateful that she hadn’t walked in on one of his old friend’s romantic exploits. And that Sylvain knew better than to try and charm her in her own home.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Felix was next on Flayn’s list. Again, Dimitri listened closely, fearing a conflict.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Felix opened the door, listened to Flayn’s story, and grumbled, “I don’t want any cookies. Go give them to Annette.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What reason did Dimitri have to doubt his friends so much? They didn’t deserve this. But these past days he was seeing treason everywhere he looked. Seeing weaknesses, reasons to fear further infiltration by those monsters who’d taken Flayn all those months ago, who’d wanted to drain her blood and use it for hideous purposes… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought alone made him tremble in rage. He pressed a hand to his pounding head, bit his lip hard until the pain dragged him back to sense.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had work to do. He couldn’t afford to give into his fury. Later, later, when he’d found those responsible, then he would allow himself to tear them apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Becoming a monster to fight murderers… it was his only option. He was too far lost already to hope for anything but. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flipped to the next section in his book and picked up another cookie. He’d have to thank Dedue later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrapped the remaining cookies tightly in the cloth and put it up on a shelf so it wouldn’t attract pests. He’d return the plate to the kitchen in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d almost finished the next page of his report when there was another knock on the door. Flayn again, this time bearing a tea tray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dedue said you would still be awake,” she said, and somehow she sounded far older than she was. “This should help you sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she’d brought a cup for herself, he saw. She sat on his bed and set down the tray beside her. Dimitri was certain Seteth wouldn’t approve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he said, trying to hide his confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flayn handed him a teacup. It was warm, and the steam rising from its surface smelled sweet, like candied fruit and nuts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother and I lived far away from here for a long time,” she said, eyes large and sad. “There were very few people around to talk to. No children to play with, no friends to bake cookies with. There was fishing, of course, and the coast and forest to explore, but most of the time it was very lonely indeed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sipped from her cup. Dimitri followed her lead, taking a selfish moment to let the warmth comfort him. He imagined her running free along the ocean, exploring the wilds with no weapons training or royal expectations or threat of war hanging over her, and to his shame, part of him burned with jealousy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When one lives the way we did,” Flayn continued, “it is easy to forget that the outside world still exists. But then we came here, to the monastery, and there were all the teachers and students and knights to talk to!” A smile blossomed on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kicked her feet. “It isn’t pleasant to live alone. It’s… lonely.” She giggled, and then grew suddenly solemn. Dimitri found himself unable to look away from those wide, kind green eyes. “What I mean to say is… you are not alone, Dimitri. There are so many people here who could help you if you need it! You just have to ask. They’ll have time for you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t understand. So sweet, so ready to offer her help. But Dimitri knew he was well beyond saving. Better for Flayn to spend her efforts on more worthwhile causes, ones that might bear better fruit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, it was too tempting not to hope that he might be wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “I thank you, truly. But you shouldn’t trouble yourself about me. Especially when you should be sleeping.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put her teacup down on the tray with a small click. Her smile hadn’t quite faded, but it was a little smaller now. She stood up, gathering the tray in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will promise me that you will think about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If it would put her mind at ease… He nodded. “I will. Thank you, Flayn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He handed over the cup and the plate from the cookies. As she left, she paused at the door to give him one last look, and then she was gone, and he was alone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. The ache had faded a little, but it was still there. A reminder. Of who he was and what he must do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only he could trust Flayn was right.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>